The bet
by Kaap
Summary: Natasha is bored, Steve is reading, one thing turns into another and Steve finds himself struggling with is owns needs...


"I'm so fucking bored," Natasha spoke out to Steve while sitting on the couch and zapping through TV channels in the Avengers tower common living room. The team hasn't had a mission for a while now and the spy wasn't used to that feeling of doing nothing. She could have asked for a solo mission but she knew that Steve would want to come along, and they couldn't leave the new Avengers all by themselves—not that she didn't trust them, but she thought they weren't ready yet. So for right now, the world was at peace. No Loki invasions, no aliens...nothing that needed the Avengers attention. In other words, the world was monotonous.

"Language," Steve said lazily while reading his book. With his eyes glued to it, he turned the page that he had just finished reading. Natasha sighed loudly.

"Seriously? And you complain that we make fun of you," she rolled her eyes.

"I guess I try to make the best of it. Besides, it's not lady like to swear," he told her, meeting her eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"You love it when I swear, Rogers," she stated.

"Maybe I do." He tried to suppress a smile, his eyes back on the written pages.

"Come on, let's do something fun!" she demanded, throwing the remote beside her on the couch and standing up.

"I'm in the middle of something, Nat."

"I said fun!" she exclaimed, grasping one of his hands to stand him up. Steve didn't move one bit.

"Go ask Barton if he's free."

"He's out of the city," she answered. Steve furrowed his eyes.

"How come?" Steve asked.

"I got no idea and I don't care," she uttered. Steve nodded absently, too engrossed in his book. Natasha sighed once again.

"Rogers, fight me," she ordered.

"Not now. I'm at the best part of this book," he stopped her with one finger up in the air. _Was he kidding her?_ Nobody lift their finger to stop her from talking. Not even Steven Grant Rogers. Determined to make him drop his book, she went to sit on his lap, her legs wide open and taking him as her prisoner between her thighs. Steve didn't flinch one bit, his book still on his hands and his eyes reading peacefully. She didn't give up, though. One hand started to stroke his dirty blond hair smoothly on the back of his neck.

"Steeeeve," she moaned. "Fight me." She used her best begging voice, breathing hard against his ear. Her super spy skills were put into action. She felt Steve's body tensed at her words, yet he didn't say a thing. Natasha was fixed on making him drop his fucking book. She then started to rub herself slowly and back and forth on his lap, her hands around his neck and her mouth close to his.

Steve couldn't stay impassive anymore. "Nat! I'm trying to read."

"You can read later, now you can do me," she teased, nibbling his earlobe. She knew he was about to give up.

Suddenly, Natasha was on her back and Steve on top of her, the book long forgotten. He had a devilish smile on, the one that turned her on.

"Is this what you had in mind?" he lifted an eyebrow smugly. Natasha rolled them off of the couch, making them fall on the hard ground. Steve growled at the impact, but Natasha smiled proudly on top of him.

"In my mind, we had less clothes on," she replied. Steve left out a growl, his hips bucking up. "Now, now, look who's impatient? Guess I finally managed to get you interested," she kissed along his jawline to his chin, then finally reached his lips. Steve's hands got lost in Natasha's red curls while he deepened the kiss.

Natasha pulled away to take off her top, but when Steve goes to touch her bare skin, she stops him. "Nuh-huh," she shook her head. "You don't get to touch," she warned, taking hold of his hands and shoving them away from her.

"What? Why?" he whined. She simply smiled.

"It's your punishment for making me wait." Though Steve was known to follow the orders, he decided to not listen this time and grabbed her hips possessively with both hands.

"Don't touch or you get nothing at all," she slapped his hands away. Steve realized then she was dead serious.

"What if I don't want to obey?" he dared to ask.

"You'll be a very bad boy," she said, her lips almost touching his. As he reached up to kiss her, she backed away. "And your punishment will be even worse than this."

"Wanna bet?" he teased. As the words came out, however, he knew he had made a mistake—if the look in Natasha's eyes had anything to say about it.

"Why not?"

"I was only joking." Steve tried to get out of it. Natasha stood up and put her t-shirt back on, leaving Steve laying on the ground with a painful hard on.

"Don't be chicken, Rogers."

"I'm not," he objected.

"Great, then it's a bet." she shrugged. "You don't get to touch me. If you do, you lose," she explained.

"What? I never agreed to that."

"Afraid to lose, Cap?" Steve gave her a death glare.

"It's on. You have two days to try make me touch you."

"Five days," she said, arms crossed over her torso.

"Four days."

"Fine," she concealed. "You'll lose, anyway."

"We'll see. By the way, what are the stakes?"

"If I win, I get to lead the team without your guidance during our next mission. I will make the decisions and you will have no choice but to follow me...without complaint, of course."

"What if I win? What do I get?" Steve asked curiously.

"Me. Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes, but besides that."

"That's more than you deserve, old man," she mocked, turning away and leaving the room.

"Hey, couldn't we start tomorrow?" he shouted to her back. "I could use a little help here." He said, looking at his awakened member.

"Nope, it's starts right now," she looked back at him. "Already giving in?"

"No, but it was worth a try. Besides, four days without me, you'll go crazy by then. It's going to be just as hard for me as for you."

"Keep telling yourself that, Rogers. I can go for days," she laughed, leaving the room for good.

"So arrogant," he said to himself.

Later that evening, Natasha was getting ready for bed. She dressed in a simple short with one of Steve's large T-shirts. She had just taken a shower and was brushing her teeth. As she came out of the bathroom, she saw Steve coming into the bedroom. She watched Steve walk into the closet to get some night clothes and then to the bed to pick up his pillow.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm moving to my old room," he explained. She furrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"A bet is a bet. I can't take any risks sleeping next to you."

"That's stupid," she crossed her arms. "Don't leave."

"Rules are rules. But you can end it now if you admit your defeat."

"Never," she told him.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow, love." He left the room.

Natasha sighed. Maybe this bet wasn't her best idea, but she wanted to teach him a lesson. No one ignores her for a stupid book. She didn't want or liked sleeping alone, not since she became so used to Steve's warm body beside her.

So the next morning, she was in a very bad mood as she woke up, mostly because of the lack of sleep due to Steve's absence. She missed his morning kisses on her neck as she woke up, his arms around her.

She met Pepper and Clint in the kitchen, who were eating breakfast. They both noticed that the spy wasn't in a good mood. Tony soon came out from his workshop, looking for coffee. Unlike the other two who knew better than speak to Natasha, he couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

"Trouble in paradise, Red?"

"Shut up, Stark." Natasha said, sitting on a stool and throwing him a death glare. No one dared to say anything else. A few minutes later, Steve walked in. He was all sweaty—he had probably been out with Sam for his early morning run.

"Good morning, everyone," he greeted. It had been raining, making his hair flat on his forehead and his grey sweatshirt and sweatpants all wet. He grabbed a bottle from the fridge and drank it.

"Hey, Cap," Tony called. "What did you do to your girl? She's in a bad mood," he warned him.

"Did you fall asleep while at it?" Clint asked, wiggling his eyebrows and half laughing.

"Very funny," Steve nodded towards him. "I'm going get a shower. See you later, guys."

"Does that mean I'm right?" he yelled after him. Steve didn't bother to reply.

The team noticed that the couple wasn't in their normal state—they barely spoke at each other. However, no one bothered to point it out.

Meanwhile, Natasha's mood had lightened up, an idea forming in her mind. She finished her toast and left the table. Steve wouldn't even see it coming. Her plan of attack would make him beg. She couldn't wait to see his face.

As she stepped into his bedroom, she heard the shower on, which meant she still had some minutes left to get her plan into motion. She slipped off her shirt but left on her lacy, cute bra. Her pants soon followed, and then she laid across his bed on her right side, her head resting atop her right hand and waiting for her man to come out. She made sure she was the first thing he would see when he would come out.

The door finally opened to Steve drying his hair. His mouth dropped when he noticed the beautiful red-haired woman on his bed. Natasha smiled internally as she saw his eyes glowing with lust and need. She could almost see him drool.

"Hey, soldier," she called. Steve, still dazed by the view, stayed silent. "Come closer." she purred, beckoning him with her index finger. She had him; he was about to give up and give her what she wanted.

Steve snap out of his reverie, his body now standing at the edge of the bed.

"That's low. You're playing unfairly," he hissed. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"A girl has to do what she needs to get what she wants," she gave him a sweet smile.

"So you're willing to lose?" he asked her.

"Who said I was going to touch you?" She lifted one eyebrow.

"Only three more days. You can have me then."

"But don't you want it?" she whispered temptingly, her red lips forming into a predatory smile.

"I can take it, but what about you?" he asked, leaning in yet not touching her.

"I'm fine. You're the one about to give up," she whispered closely to his mouth; he could practically taste her breath. He looked her up and down, enjoying the beautiful view in front of him and not hiding it from her. He winked at her.

"You wish," he said as he backed away and turned his back to her, leaving Natasha behind in shock. She could not believe what just happened. She was so close to having him.

That afternoon, Natasha wanted to get rid of her frustration. She decided to gather the new Avengers together, forcing them to practise their fighting skills without using their own respective powers. In other words, she wanted to improve their fighting skills.

More than that, she wanted the team to bond by spending some time together. They were an hour and half into it when Steve made an appearance. As she felt his eyes on her, she internally congratulated herself for picking a good workout outfit, especially with the leggings that hugged her curves perfectly, just the way she knew Steve loved. It was time to make him pay for all this torture.

"You're doing it wrong," she said to Sam Wilson, also known as Falcon. She threw Steve a glance and walked up to the ring. She bent through the ropes to get into the ring, making an effort in arching her back and sticking her bottom higher for Steve to see.

She stood in front of Sam to show him what to do properly. She gave him her pretty smile that she only used on missions when she needed to seduce someone. She forced herself to not look at Steve while doing all of her moves. As she fought against Falcon, she was more touchy that she should have been, making contact for no reason. She brought him to the floor easily, holding him prisoner beneath her as she sat on him and her legs squeezed him tight

"You're too slow," she told him without moving from above him. "And try be more flexible." She knew Steve was getting mad, seeing her touch someone else the way she was. He was even more mad that he couldn't even brush a finger over her skin. For now, at least. She had to admit, she loved seeing Steve jealous.

Steve watched them from a distance. He didn't like the way she was being toward Falcon, and in front of the team no less. She was too close, too touchy, and too many other things that he would prefer them not to see. As the time passed, he was getting angrier and more frustrated. He hated seeing her so close to Sam, touching him the way she was while Steve was forced to restrain his urges to go over there and just take her for himself. And all because of this fucking bet.

A burst of jealousy hit him hard. He was never the jealous type; he trusted Natasha, but right now, his possessive side was showing and he couldn't hide it.

"Very good. You finally got it, Sam," he heard her say to his friend. "I see you didn't lose your touch from the old days." She let her hand run down his torso, feeling his abs.

That was the last straw. Steve had enough. She shouldn't be feeling and touching anyone like that and expect him to accept it.

"Natasha," he called for her. She turned her head toward the sound of his voice. "Can I have a word?" he asked throatly. She nodded as if she hadn't noticed his clenched jaw and angry eyes.

"Sure. We're finished, anyway," she turned back to the team. "Good job today. We'll meet again tomorrow," she said, leaving the ring. Sam and the rest of the team, who were all oblivious to what was going on between the two of them, left the room happy, for they were done for the day.

She started to walk out the gym, heading for the showers to take a shower and relax underneath the hot water. Steve was right behind her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked, entering the fortunately empty locker room.

Natasha didn't even have the time to open her locker, for she was slammed against it. Steve pulled her into a hot kiss to shut her up. Natasha tried to fight the urge to smile at her victory. Instead, she moaned, clutching at his broad shoulders. She loved angry and passionate kisses. His hands followed the curves of her body, landing down on her hips and grabbing them possessively. She could have sworn she heard him grunt _"M_ _ine_ _"_ against her lips.

Steve had her pinned against the lockers and she could feel his hardness pushing into her. He hoisted her up and Natasha instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, earning a groan from Steve. Then, he started trailing kisses down onto the crook of her neck. Natasha's head fell back against the lockers as he sucked forcefully. Her hands tugged his dirty blond hair and her mouth gasped for air.

His hands started to caress her back, her spine and her bottom in that order; he squeezed her ass, causing her to shiver. She felt the rush of pleasure rushing through her body. Steve's warm lips came back up to claim hers once again, nibbling and sucking her lower lip. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and Natasha took the opportunity of sucking his tongue into her mouth and making him gasp.

"You're such a tease" were Steve's first coherent words as he pulled back a few inches, his voice hoarse. "You knew what you were doing to me out there."

"You wouldn't love me any other way, babe," she replied huskily, leaning in for another kiss. _Steve impatiently took her top off._ The second her top fell to the floor, he dropped his head to her chest and pulled the cups of her bra down so that her breasts were fully out, peppering kisses all over them. He nibbled her collarbone while his hands attempted to remove her leggings. He was having a bit of difficulty doing so—Natasha helped him by kicking off her shoes. Once he managed to strip her leggings off, he cupped one of her breasts, his thumb playing with her nipple.

"Do you have any idea just how much I want you right now?" he asked her. He unclasped her bra and dropped his head again, his lips landing onto her right breast and sucking her nipple hard.

One of his hands was now on her thigh, stroking it back and forth and feeling her silky, creamy skin under his touch. Natasha, who was tired of being the only one naked, started to unzip Steve's pants. Steve stopped her, holding up her wrists above her head.

"Now you're the one who can't touch," he said with a wolfish smile. "You'll see what it's like to not be able to touch someone." He held her wrists with one hand while the other hand went south, his fingers running down her rib cage then down to her belly, ending up between her thighs.

"Let's see if you can get me to scream," she dared. His lustful, dark blue eyes met hers and his grin cut the breath out of her lungs.

One of his fingers rubbed her clit through the fabric of her panty; she arched her body at his touch, in need for more. Steve then ripped it off, too lazy to take it off properly. He teased her damp flesh, circling her entrance. Natasha bucked her hips to meet his hand while he pulled away, earning him a groan of frustration. Steve undid his pants and lowered his boxers down to his knees; barely a second after, he entered her, kissing her hungrily. He moved hard and fast, sliding in and out and slamming into her uncontrollably. One of his hands gripped her hip and hiked her leg up a little further, allowing him to achieve a different angle of penetration. Natasha cried out at the pleasure he was giving her—she could feel his harsh breath on her cheek and her face turned to meet his lips. She was loving this wild side of Steve Rogers, even if her hands were still imprisoned by his iron grip and were stopping her from touching him. He started to go even faster, giving Natasha exactly what she wanted and needed. From their new angle, it felt like he was hitting every nerve in her body all at once. He could feel her tightening around him and soon enough she was coming apart, crying [out of] pleasurably and so loud that Steve was sure every occupant at the Tower had heard her. He grunted at the thought of everyone knowing what _they_ were doing. Everyone knowing and him making her yell that hard brought him satisfactory pride and took him over the edge.

Steve fell onto her body, pressing her even harder against the locker. His lips was against her neck and his body was not quite ready to peel away from hers, for he was enjoying the feeling of her against him. Both of them were trying to recover their breaths. Steve pulled Natasha's legs down from around his waist but continued to hold her in his arms. Their foreheads were resting on each other and their eyes were closed, enjoying their moment of complete bliss.

"You lost the bet," she said, her eyes still closed.

"But I made you scream," he pointed out. "Besides, I got the girl, that's what mattered."


End file.
